Temple of Sex
by R4PPY Jo
Summary: Zelda is trapped in a dangerous temple by a girl who looks just like her. She is forced to go through a punishment of sex but why? **Warning, Sex—if you do not like please do not read**


**Well, as my first fanfiction story I am really proud that it is a Legend of Zelda story and that it was longer than I had hoped for.. Obviously I am real happy that my good friend Lacie helped me with this story—she has helped my English a lot so I am really happy for that. Also I do not own Legend of Zelda nor do I own any of the characters inside.**

 ****Warning, this is actually a lemon fic and has a fifteen year old girl be tortured with sex. She is not a real girl though but if you don't like it please do not read it. Thank you****

I couldn't tell where I was, I felt my arms chained above my head and my toes barely scraped the ground below me. I wore only a lilac bra that left my small breasts with little protection as well as a revealing mini skirt that ended just below my crotch.

I tried to remember at least how I got here—but even that knowledge escaped me. All my thoughts were fuzzy and confused.

"Princess Zelda," a silky voice whispered behind me sexily. I felt a nip behind my neck and I flushed embarrassed. It was a she I could tell, nevertheless I felt my a moistening between my thighs despite my embarrassment. "Naughty! If your father could see you little girl, how old are you? Fifteen?"

I couldn't understand why, but my body reacted to her sensuous touching against my will and I began to moan. Her fingertips brushed below my breasts and traced down my belly, they stopped just above my pubic area flicking in a circle motion.

My hips jerked to the side and to the back. Another hand reached down and traveled my right leg—again stopping just below my vagina. Simultaneously she tickled my waist and inner thigh and I let out surprised shrieks of uncontrollable laughter.

"O-oh! P-p-please—please stop!" I whimpered pathetically.

The woman ceased and came from behind me, and I gasped. She looked like a slightly—barely noticeably—older version of myself. Hair a shade darker, a tad taller, and her chest noticeably fuller. I could only stare in shock and wondered what cruel joke she was playing at.

"Beg me," She ordered. The woman doubled her efforts and once again I shrieked. I know I am ticklish and somehow she had found my most ticklish areas. "Beg me for mercy."

I struggled to speak but somehow I managed, "I beg, please—I beg you!"

"Good." She unchained me. I tried to pull my skirt into a less revealing position but the woman pulled the waist area dangerously low. I knew I couldn't fight her and accepted it. She paced a chain and collar around my neck and ordered me to my hands and knees. I had no choice.

We walked down a smooth corridor for what felt like hours. Cool air tickled at my exposed areas. I flushed pink at what any of my friends would think if they could see me. Finally, we stopped before a giant door.

"If you can make it through this trial—you will be worthy, now strip you dirty whore."

I slowly complied, further baring my body for her twisted amusement. She took the skimpy clothes and disappeared back down the corridor. I pushed open the door and stumbled into a pitch black room. I heard the door close and iron bars immediately slide up to block it.

Suddenly a handlike thing covered my mouth before I could scream and strange tentacles that I couldn't see secured my wrists and ankles and lifted me into the air. I felt my whole body tremble in terror. I knew that I was about to die and my fifteen year old self had no defense against that fate...

"O little girl." A deep, menacing voice boomed as though in a cavern. "You have entered my temple of punishment and trials. You shall not escape until you have completed my every trial!"

"You cannot die in this place, nor will you age. You could be punished for millennia and the world will still turn without you. If you can leave this place you will be rewarded a small token of curse and allowed to return to your home. But—" A glowing hand rested on my vagina and I instantly orgasmed for the first time in my life. But the hand wasn't finished and I orgasmed again and again for a total of seven times.

Vaguely, I saw the hand move away and seven blue spheres of light floated just above it's palm. My vision flickered and I felt myself black out.

* * *

Several hours passed and finally the teenage princess awoke. She was in a small room with but one door. However, as she pushed at it, the door refused to budge. There were to hollowed out openings at chest height and two hand prints above her head. Zelda could see openings for her feet and a little nob at vaginal level and with horror she began to process the functions of each.

Slowly she place one foot and the opposite hand in each of their spots and found she could not remove either. Panicked she reached with her other hand and it quickly stuck to the door. Her breasts suctioned to the hollows and her foot made its way to the last hollow. Finally her pussy pressed against the strangely shaped nob.

For several minutes, Zelda could only curse her idiocy as she struggled against the magical adhesive that trapped her in this ridiculous position. Her struggles quickly came to an end however as the breast hollows began to warm. Somehow, Zelda's body aroused as though it sensed pleasure awaiting her.

Zelda felt the sensation of long fingernails scratching at the soles of her bare feet and slowly her nipples began to harden. A hollow appeared for her face and sucked it in—completely blinding her. Out of nowhere, hands began to fondle her young body beneath her breasts, atop her shoulders—and she felt them caress her long, blonde hair.

The nob slowly began to vibrate and Zelda felt her hips begin to move automatically. She couldn't help it, but she felt tears of shame begin to prick at her eyes. The vibrations steadily picked up and the princess began to moan into the doorway. She felt a climax nearing but just as it seemed it would hit the door disappeared and Zelda fell flat on her face.

Her hands flew to her own pussy and attempted to finish but after several minutes of fumbling Zelda gave up. To her horror, the climax feeling remained and she could barely stand on shaky legs. Again Zelda tried to grind against a wall to relieve herself but it was all no avail.

She found a chair and attempted to hump one of the the armrests but suddenly a ghostly image of her father appeared beside her. "The princess of Hyrule? I cannot believe that you are even my daughter." Just as quickly, the image vanished leaving Zelda alone and shamefaced. "No—Daddy!" She whimpered alone.

The princess stumbled further and further down the hallway. Her vagina adamant to remain in the almost climax as though to torture her. Zelda covered her dripping pussy with her hands and sprinted down the corridor as though that would somehow solve her situation.

The corridor appeared unending and the naked princess could only keep running. Zelda finally collapsed on the ground and found herself landed atop what appeared to be an enormous fat stomach. Looking up, Zelda could see an equally giant tit. It was a perfect circle with a light pink nipple just in the center.

A single hand snatched her up with a finger under each arm, behind her neck, and between her legs and shoved her into the humongous nipple. Feeling the grip on naked body loosen, Zelda desperately grasped onto flesh and held on spread-eagle to the titty. The breast bulged and the nipple harden before Zelda's face.

Humiliated, the princess began to suck at the titty like a newborn infant. She felt her mouth fuse to the breast and began to choke as sweet milk flooded her throat. Zelda gagged and tried to pull away but only managed to suck harder and harder. The breast bulged and the milk became even sweeter. Zelda felt her stomach swell and the milk gushed out her nose completely choking her.

The breast and giant stomach disappeared and the princess was suddenly thrust into a tunnel with no way back. She found herself on her hands and knees with a strange seaweed-like substance all about her. She began to crawl forward and felt a sudden tug at her left ankle.

She looked back and saw a thin green tentacle. Shrieking Zelda tried to crawl faster but the tentacle remained attached. A second and third threatened to attack behind her and the panicked teen tried to stay ahead. Suddenly the tunnel ended with a set of bars and Zelda desperately grasped two with a sinking heart. Tears of terrors streamed down her face as she held on for dear life.

The second tentacle grasped her other leg and the pair began to spread her legs forcefully. The terrified princess' hands whitened against the bar. The first tentacle slowly slithered up her leg and slowly forced itself into her pussy reigniting the near climatic feeling. Zelda gasped and her senseless fingers slipped from the bars. The tentacles dragged her back and through mysterious hidden tunnels she hadn't seen in her terror.

Still, the princess screamed and tears wet her cheeks like a child. The dark tentacles led her to a new torture that she was afraid to find...

 **Thank you for reading please review!**


End file.
